Items of information related to a topic may be scattered among many different sources. The items of information and their sources may not all turn up in searches for certain keywords or search terms that are otherwise related to that topic, as the items of information may not include keywords related to the topic that a user might search when attempting to find more items of information related to the topic. This may result in some sources and items of information that are related to a topic being difficult to find through direct keyword searching. Such sources and items of information may be relevant to the topic being searched despite not including the keywords related to the topic.